Miss Independence
by BunniesOfDoom
Summary: Kim, Jackie, and the evolution of a relationship.


**Oneshot exploring Kim and Jackie's relationship, because I love these two so much! The ending is inspired by the ending of This Isn't going to End Well by MnemeMemory, which is excellent!**

* * *

Kim despises Jackie when she first meets her: she's obsessed with following the rules, she's bossy, she's in the EAT class, so she's a total know-it-all, and, worst of all, she's so nosy! As a witch, Kim does not need anyone poking into her business, lest her cover be exposed. Jackie is not so easy to shake, however; she's taken to following Kim around and asking questions, surprisingly undeterred by Kim's caustic wit.

It's not until Jackie uncovers Kim's deepest secret that she realizes that she might have been wrong about her. Clearly, Jackie's is not as straight-laced as Kim assumed, if she's willing to keep her secret for her. But why would she agree to not tell anyone about it? Because she wants to be partners? Kim doesn't quite understand Jackie's reasons, but she grudgingly agrees to become partners with her. Surely Jackie won't be willing to put up with her for that long,

* * *

Except, apparently, she is. Kim had figured that she'd be able to drive Jackie off easily, but, the more time she spends with her, the more she actually enjoys her company. Sure, Jackie is bossy and forces Kim to actually do her schoolwork instead of cheating off other people, but, as she learns, she also has a great sense of humor and an amazing wit. Jackie might like to follow the rules, but she's willing to bend them and keep secrets for the people she cares about. Jackie's patient and kind, but she also doesn't hesitate to stand up for herself and scold Kim when she feels that she's stepping out of line. They balance each other out nicely.

Kim begins to appreciate not being completely alone all the time; it's nice to be able to make small talk with someone in the hallways, and to have someone to sit with during class and at mealtimes. No matter how much Kim had tried to lie to herself before, she'd never really been able to deny that she was lonely.

They make a good team when they fight, too. They're able to match soul wavelengths easily, much to Kim's surprise (Jackie doesn't seem surprised, just pleased, and Kim wishes she could understand what goes on in the other girl's head), and their soul resonance rate is impressive. Jackie's an incredibly versatile weapon, and she's incredibly talented, as she's already had some EAT training.

They easily fall into a routine, and Kim finds herself terrified that she's actually started to care about Jackie and appreciate her constant presence. So she panics.

* * *

She does what she does best in times of emotional uncertainty: run away. She cuts off their partnership and avoids Jackie at all costs. Jackie's expression when she tells her is one of complete heartbreak, and she pleads with Kim, blaming herself their partnership not working out. _It's not that it didn't work out_ , Kim thinks to herself, _but that it was working out way too well_. She doesn't dare say that out loud, and eventually Jackie stops blubbering and apologizing and leaves, looking depressed. Before she leaves, she promises not to tell anyone that Kim is a witch. Jackie is way too nice for her own good.

So Kim is on her own, and that's fine. She can handle that.

Except she can't, really. Now that she knows what it's like to have someone to talk to and hang out with, she misses having company. It feels like she's missing something from her life now. Jackie gives her space, as she promised, which is good, because if Jackie tried to talk to her Kim knows her resolve would break. She's miserable on her own, but this is the right thing to do. Isn't it?

In the end, Kim decides that being without Jackie just makes her lonely and miserable.

* * *

She approaches Jackie at lunch in the dining hall. Jackie is sitting alone by the window, eyes squinted against the bright sunlight. She's picking at a salad, focused on reading a textbook she has propped open. Eating health food while studying: it's a total Jackie move.

Kim plops into the seat across from her, clearing her throat to get her attention. "Hey," she says softly.

Jackie's head jerks up and her eyes go wide. She's tries to respond instantly, but instead chokes on her salad. Finally catching her breath, she manages to stutter out "H-hey Kim."

"I've been looking for you," Kim says, mercifully ignoring Jackie's shocked reaction and also pretending that doesn't already have Jackie's schedule memorized.

"Really?" Jackie blurts out, looking like she's excited, but trying not to get her hopes up.

"Yeah," Kim replies, fidgeting. She's going to have to apologize, and if there's one thing Kim hates, its apologies. Oh well, time to suck it up and do it. "Look, I'm really sorry about before. I've been thinking about it a lot, and I realized that I was overthinking it, and that we really make a great team." Kim pauses for a moment, letting Jackie see her hopeful expression.

"So—" Jackie begins, before Kim cuts her off.

"So I was wondering if you'd want to be partners again," Kim blurts out in a rush, only to get a confused look from Jackie. She repeats herself, slower this time, and Jackie's face lights up.

"Absolutely!" she squeals, grinning, and Kim allows herself to grin back. This feels right.

* * *

This time, their partnership goes a lot smoother than the first time around. Soon, it feels like they've been partners forever, like they never took a break. After the battle at the girl's dorms, they decide to become roommates. Kim quickly discovers that Jackie has taken to feeding the stray dog that she healed. She's even given it a name: Princess, much to Kim's chagrin. When she asks Jackie when she's been feeding it, she blushes and mumbles, "It brought me closer to you." Kim thinks that might be the cutest thing she's ever heard, but outwardly she just makes a sarcastic comment about Jackie's sappiness. Jackie is too busy grinning like an idiot to care.

Their excellent demonstration of skill allows Kim to move up to the EAT class. Now they can officially be partners, and they begin taking more dangerous missions together.

Living together allows both of them to learn a lot about each other. Jackie learns that Kim is not a morning person; Kim learns that Jackie has the most adorable bedhead and that her hair smells amazing. Also that Jackie's butt looks amazing in her school uniform and that she looks stunning in red (case in point: the red dress that she wears to the annual DWMA ball). Not that she'll ever tell Jackie any of this. For now, they're just content to be together as partners. Kim can worry about her conflicting feelings later. She has an inkling that Jackie might feel the same way as she does, but she wants to be sure, first.

* * *

It's a long time until they actually get to discuss any of that, what with schoolwork and missions and the rebirth of the kishin. Eventually, though, things finally begin to die down and Kim finally decides that she needs to know for sure.

They're studying in Deathbucks Café, at their usual table. Jackie has her nose buried in her notes, until she finally notices that Kim has given up on studying and is just doodling on the paper. When she feels Jackie's eyes on her, Kim stops pretending to study and shoots her a mischievous grin, the type that always makes her blush. "We've been studying for hours!" she complains, flagging down a waiter. "Surely we can take a break."

Jackie rolls her eyes, but acquiesces. They both order more coffee, and after the waiter leaves to get their drinks, Jackie chews her lip, thinking hard. "What happened between you and Ox?" she finally blurts out.

"What do you mean?" Kim is honestly surprised that Jackie is asking about Ox; despite being friendly towards almost everyone, Jackie has always been cold towards him. For her to ask about him is completely out of character. Could this mean what she thinks it means? "I told you Jackie, he asked me out again and I turned him down. End of story." The waiter brings them their coffees and Kim sips hers gratefully, inhaling the steam coming off the beverage.

"I know that," Jackie replies quickly, tapping her fingers against the tabletop nervously. "But what you said to him, that you had feelings for someone else, is that true?"

"What, you think that I would lie to him? Jackie, you wound me!" Kim widens her eyes innocently. Jackie shoots her a flat, unamused look. "Ok, fine, yes I meant it."

"Well, who is it?" Jackie asks, torn between blissful hope and deep despair.

Kim smiles gently. "Well, she's one of the few people I actually get along with, and she's really smart and pretty, and despite her bossiness she's one of the nicest people I know. I'll give you a hint, Jackie," Kim says, her voice barely a whisper now. "It's you."

"M-me?" Jackie squeaks. She's gone beet red, and Kim is honestly worried she's going to spontaneously combust. Or set the table on fire.

"Yeah. I'm in love with you, Jackie." Kim really hopes that she's right about this.

Jackie pauses for a minute, trying to collect herself. "Well," she begins quietly. "That's a relief, because I'm in love with you, too. I have been for years."

Kim is grinning widely, but she doesn't care right now; she feels so happy that she could fly. Without Jackie's assistance. She leans over to peck Jackie on the cheek, leaving her stuttering and blushing. She grabs her hand and laces their fingers together. "Let's ditch this place and find a better venue for our first date," she declares.

* * *

 **Please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**


End file.
